staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Lipca 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy, seria I - Historyjka owłosionej Henrietki Hipek, odc. 5 (64 Zoo Lane); film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Dim, Dam, Doum - Zabronione zabawy, odc. 6 (Jeu Interoit); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wirtul@ndia - O' Yeti !; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Lippy&Messy - /odc.13/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Legenda Nezha - Słaba Woda, odc. 33 (Blaze Mountain Weak Water, ep. 33); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Na wysokiej fali, seria II - odc. 8 (Blue Water High, seria II, ep. 8); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Don Matteo II - Islamska żona, odc. 14 (Don Matteo - Moglie e buoi dei peasi tuoi); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2001); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1286; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Klan - odc. 1675 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 160 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Słońce cz. 2 (The Sun) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Michael Lachmann; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Zaginiona - odc. 3/7 - Matka - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Muzyczna Poczta Jedynki; magazyn; STEREO 16:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Dyskretny czar arystokracji; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4432 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4647); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Między nami bocianami - odc.4 - Gdzie jest moja mama; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Okruchy życia - Mamo, mogę spać z mordercą? (Mother, May I Sleep With Danger?) - txt str.777 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Jorge Montesi; wyk.:Tori Spelling, Ivan Sergei, Lisa Banes, Todd Caldecott; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 9 (Mystere, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 10 (Mystere, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kino nocnych marków - Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 14/14; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Notacje - Jerzy Surwiło. Z Polski do Polski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:50 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Sophie - panna młoda mimo woli - odc. 29/30 (Sophie - Braut wider Willen); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 37/39 Świetny pomysł Bodzia (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Put Up or Stuck Up); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Radiostacja Roscoe - odc 5/52 Clark Kent (Radio Free Roscoe ep. Clark Kent); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 25 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 26 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 13; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Przygody Tarzana - odc 62/75 Gwiazda rocka (Tarzan, ep 303 Rock star); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Nowe przygody Flippera - odc 28/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Magnum - Deja Vu cz.2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6/2 Deja Vu (p. 2)); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Teleturniej "Lotko. tv"; STEREO 13:20 Zwierzęta mówią - cz. I (Jane Goodall's When Animals Talk) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Córki McLeoda - odc. 66 Prawo większości (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (Majority Rules)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 MASH - odc. 211 (MASH (s. IX, ep. 413 No Laughing Matter)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1981); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dom - odc. 9/25 - Po obu stronach muru - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 17:55 Dwójkomania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 M jak miłość - odc. 640; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21 Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Dr House - odc. 27 (House, M. D. ep. Daddy's Boy #E6305); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Alibi na środę - Rumble Fish (Rumble Fish) 90'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Francis Ford Coppola; wyk.:Dennis Hopper, Diana Scarwid, Diana Lane, Matt Dillon, Mickey Rourke, Nicolas Cage, Sofia Coppola, Tom Waits; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:30 II Festiwal Animacji Polskiej ANIMATOR (Poznań) - studio festiwalowe (2); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:20 Oczy Angeli - odc. 10/13 (Angela's Eyes); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Przesilenie zimowe (Winter Solstice) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Josh Sternfeld; wyk.:Anthony Lapaglia, Aaron Stanford, Jason Fuchs, Allison Janney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni górą ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Copa Libertadores - Estudiantes La Plata - Cruzeiro Belo Horizonte ; STEREO 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Afganistan - piekło kobiet (Afganistan Unveiled); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:43 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Pseudonim Jan Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Miłość do płyty winylowej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Krzyczeliśmy Apartheid; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:29 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:44 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 05:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 06:27 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:54 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Opole 06:58 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Kulisy 08:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Wszystko jasne 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:12 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:21 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:50 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:16 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:20 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski - flesz popołudniowy 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Studio pod bukiem 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski - wydanie główne 17:48 Sport 17:51 Pogoda 17:57 Wszystko jasne 18:10 Recital Kasi Pumy Piaseckiej 19:00 Lapidarium opolskie 19:10 Lustro 19:20 Nasza wieś 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:32 Raport z Polski; STEREO 19:49 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Sport opolski 22:02 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 22:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Afganistan - piekło kobiet (Afganistan Unveiled); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:22 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:24 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 01:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO 01:43 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:53 Pseudonim Jan Nowak; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Miłość do płyty winylowej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:16 Krzyczeliśmy Apartheid; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 04:29 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:42 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:26 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:44 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 05:59 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 06:27 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:37 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:54 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Przygody w siodle - odc. 13, Australia 2001 8:35 Łowcy skarbów 3 - odc. 9, Francja, Niemcy, Kanada, USA 2001-2002 9:35 Czarodziejki 4 - odc. 19, USA 2001-2002 10:35 Sheena - odc. 13, USA 2000 11:35 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 12, serial komediowy, USA 1996 12:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Co się nie śni filozofom - odc. 158, Polska 2004 13:05 I kto tu rządzi - Teść marnotrawny - odc. 25, Polska 2007 13:35 I kto tu rządzi - Odbijany - odc. 26, Polska 2007 14:10 Miodowe lata - Przed pierwsza gwiazdką - odc. 13, Polska 1998-2001 14:45 Zwariowany świat Malcolma 6 - odc. 11, USA 2005 15:15 Sabrina - nastoletnia czarownica - odc. 13, USA 1996 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show, USA 2008-2009 17:45 Ostry dyżur - odc. 13, USA 2003-2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Narzeczona w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 31, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Euro - odc. 276, Polska 2007 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Wrota piekieł - odc. 280, Polska 2007 21:00 Zemsta frajerów w raju - komedia, USA 1987 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:00 Halo Hans! - Cyganka prawdę ci powie - odc. 6, Polska 2007 0:00 Halo Hans! - Polowanie na Bestię - odc. 7, Polska 2007 1:00 Synowie - Wesele Kuby - odc. 13, Polska 2009 1:30 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 7:15 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 9:20 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 10:20 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 11:20 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:20 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1017-1019, Polska 2008 13:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Pojutrze 14:20 Ryzykanci - odc. 5, USA 2005 15:20 Przyjaciele - odc. 5, USA 2000-2001 15:55 Przyjaciele - odc. 6, USA 2000-2001 16:25 Rozmowy w toku - Baba mnie bije! 17:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Luiza 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Supermarket 20:50 Kryptonim "Nina" - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1993 23:00 Wyzwanie - film sensacyjny, USA 1977 1:15 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:55 Rozmowy w toku - Baba mnie bije! 3:50 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.50 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.10 Pogromcy hitów - program publicystyczny 05.35 cruZer-Sport: eX - program o sportach ekstremalnych 06.00 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 07.05 TV Market 07.40 Zbuntowani (1) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.45 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.45 Strażnik Teksasu (20) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.45 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 11.15 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.10 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 12.40 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 13.50 cruZer-Sport: eX 14.20 Dziewczyny fortuny 15.20 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 16.00 Istne szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Strażnik Teksasu (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 19.00 Zbuntowani (2) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.00 Galileo - mag. popularnonaukowy 21.00 Mesjasz: Zemsta będzie moja (2) - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2002 23.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 23.40 Regina (7) - serial obycz., Polska 00.10 Wiara bez lęku - film dok. 01.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 02.25 Big Brother 4.1 - reality show 03.35 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.25 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.50 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dom na głowie - odc. 6 - Bicie małego dzwonu; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:05 Jedyneczka - Sery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 W labiryncie - odc. 29 - Wywiad; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 W labiryncie - odc. 30 - Nagły poród; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Rozmowy istotne - Jerzy Stuhr; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Ścieżkami Marleya cz. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Moliki książkowe; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 11*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (66); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Ja obywatel - reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Okazja - odc. 5 - Prezydent wszystkich mieszkańców; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Okazja - odc. 6 - U siedmiu diabłów; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Mini Szansa - Maryla Rodowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Polska z bocznej drogi - Port spełnionych marzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Folkogranie - Trebunie Tutki i Kinior; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Zamki kresowe Rzeczypospolitej - Krzemieniec; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Ścieżkami Marleya cz. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Jedyneczka - Sery; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 W labiryncie - odc. 29 - Wywiad; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 W labiryncie - odc. 30 - Nagły poród; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 53 - Niespodzianka dla Tessie (A surprise for Tessie bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 11*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Biała wizytówka - odc. 2* Sweet home (odc. 2 Sweet home); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Pokolenie '89 60'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:15 W labiryncie - odc. 29 - Wywiad; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 W labiryncie - odc. 30 - Nagły poród; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 53 - Niespodzianka dla Tessie (A surprise for Tessie bear); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 11*/22; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Biała wizytówka - odc. 2* Sweet home (odc. 2 Sweet home); serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pokolenie '89 60'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Zmarz Koczanowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Skarby nieodkryte; program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 07:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kusturica Dream; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Poza Kontrolą - Brudne dzieci Sida / Glebogryzarka P - 45; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Sława i chwała - Równina; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Jean Renoir - praca z aktorem (La direction d'acteur par Jean Renoir) 21'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1968); reż.:Gisele Braunberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Nowy Jork według Głowackiego 25'; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Cham 80'; film TVP; reż.:Laco Adamik; wyk.:Piotr Szczepanik, Monika Niemczyk, Barbara Rachwalska, Helena Kowalczykowa, Halina Wyrodek, Franciszek Trzeciak, Jan Pietrzak, Bogdan Bentyn, Marian Dziędziel, Grześ Gawryluk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 HEY NOW! - szkic do portretu Tomasza Stańko 36'; widowisko; reż.:Jarosław Orłowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Przedmowa do ciszy 43'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Bożena Garus Hockuba; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Miniatury 6'; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Krakowskie portrety muzyczne - Krzysztof Penderecki 27'; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Mścisław Rostropowicz gra II Koncert wiolonczelowy Krzysztofa Pendereckiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 14:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kusturica Dream; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Magazyn Komix 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 M - Morderca (M - eine Stadt sucht einen Morder) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1931); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Peter Lorre, Otto Wernicke, Gustaf Gründgens, Ellen Widmann; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Uśmiech 6'; film animowany; reż.:Mirosław Kijowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Nad pięknym modrym Dunajem; film animowany; reż.:Aleksandra Korejwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 17:20 Powrót Arabeli - odc. 5/26 - Rumburak w jabłoniowym sadzie (odc. 5/26 - Rumburak v jablenm sadu); serial kraj prod.CZECHY (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Kiniarze z Kalkuty (Kiniarze z Kalkuty) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1998); reż.:Andrzej Fidyk; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Luciano Pavarotti (Luciano Pavarotti - documentary) 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1995); reż.:Nigel Wattis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Lato z polskim filmem - Cześć Tereska 86'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Aleksandra Gietner, Karolina Sobczak, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Violetta Arlak, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Małgorzata Rożniatowska, Elżbieta Kijowska, Sławomir Orzechowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Rockowy początek nocy - The The - Versus The World (The The - Versus The World); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Obława (The Chase) 127'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1966); reż.:Arthur Penn; wyk.:Marlon Brando, Robert Duvall, Robert Redford, Jane Fonda, Martha Hyer; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Adagio; film baletowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Sprawa Friedmanów (Capturing the Friedmans) 104'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Andrew Jarecki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 02:50 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Kusturica Dream; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Magazyn Komix 6; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Poza Kontrolą - Brudne dzieci Sida / Glebogryzarka P - 45; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 08:00 Po co nam to było - Po godzinach...; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wielka historia małych miast - Pułtusk; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Zaolzie - zaułek historii; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Dzika Polska - Taniec żywiołów; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Podwodna Polska - Lodowa pułapka; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Tadeusz Boy-Żeleński; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:00 Dzieło rozsądku - Liceum w Krzemieńcu; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Gościniec; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje pióra; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Dzieje jednego wynalazku - Dzieje lampy; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 U źródeł cywilizacji - Kobieta przez wieki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 O ekologii, feminiźmie i kobiecie - O ekologii, feminizmie i kobiecie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Kontrowersje - Dziedzictwo I RP. Miasto. Między dworkiem a dworem.; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Dom Polski - Kamienica mieszczańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Rody Polskie - Tarnowscy; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dzika Polska - Ukochana watacha; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Koncert umarłych poetów; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Postnikoff; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Lodowa góra, odc. 9; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Smok Wawelski, odc. 10; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Artur Szyk - Iluminator; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Zarębski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Saga dos Polacos; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Przed sierpniem był lipiec; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Polskie podium - odc. 10; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Kalejdoskop historyczny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 5/7 Tajemnica czarnego futerału; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Zdobywcy Karpat - Jan Gwalbert Pawlikowski; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 Notacje - Aleksander Jackowski. Z Warszawy do Lwowa i na Syberię; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Notacje - Aleksander Jackowski. O sztuce zwanej naiwną; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Bez komentarza - Rocznica zbrodni wołyńskiej 1943 2003 - 2; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 08:35 Wyścigi Superbike - Wielkia Brytania (Donington Park); STEREO 09:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mityng Super Grand Prix - Lozanna; STEREO 11:00 Ligi Polskie - I Liga piłki nożnej - Podbeskidzie Bielsko Biała - Znicz Pruszków; STEREO 12:50 Lang Team Grand Prix MTB - Bielawa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Hity 2009 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Algieria 15:05 Hity 2009 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Rosja - Polska; STEREO 16:30 Hity 2009 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Tunezja; STEREO 17:55 Droga Agaty; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Copa Libertadores - 1/2 finału: Gremio - Cruzeiro (4); STEREO 20:05 Eliminacje piłkarskich MŚ 2010. Podsumowanie. Cz. I - Europa; STEREO 22:00 Eliminacje piłkarskich MŚ 2010. Podsumowanie. Cz. II - Świat; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:25 Żużel - Ekstraliga: Atlas Wrocław - Caelum Gorzów; STEREO 01:25 Lubański... legenda futbolu; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Copa Libertadores - Estudiantes La Plata - Cruzeiro Belo Horizonte; STEREO 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 08:00 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata - Chorwacja 2009: Polska - Algieria; STEREO 09:20 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zakochany anioł; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Artur Więcek "Baron"; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Anna Radwan-Gancarczyk, Jerzy Trela, Janusz Gajos, Mieczysław Grąbka, Marta Bizoń, Kamil Bera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Dzika Polska - Piotr, przyroda i czary; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt; STEREO 12:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Brazylia - Egipt; STEREO 13:45 Ziemia obiecana - odc. 1/4; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Daniel Olbrychski, Wojciech Pszoniak, Andrzej Seweryn, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Stanisław Igar, Kalina Jędrusik, Lidia Korsakówna, Kazimierz Opaliński, Franciszek Pieczka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Przybyli ułani; film TVP; reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Kinga Preis, Krystyna Feldman, Stefan Burczyk, Paweł Parczewski, Andrzej Zaborski, Joanna Kurowska, Artur Barciś; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pod powierzchnią-film o profesor Zofii Kielan-Jaworowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA; STEREO 16:50 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Hiszpania - RPA; STEREO 17:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (73) - Łódź; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Szczęśliwy człowiek; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Małgorzata Szumowska; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Małgorzata Hajewska-Krzysztofik, Piotr Jankowski, Roman Gancarczyk, Mieczysław Grąbka, Andrzej Hudziak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Dzika Polska - W kaczym świecie; serial dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Egipt - Włochy; STEREO 21:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Konfederacji: Egipt - Włochy; STEREO 21:55 Zagadki tamtych lat - Kto obrabował bank na Jasnej?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Fuks; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Zakończenie dnia